


The Razor's Edge

by Welcome_Remark



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: The extra ten minutes that had to be cut so that 'The Road to El Dorado' could get that pesky PG rating.





	The Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 18, story 12. It's unlikely I'll get my 30 stories completed, but I should still be able to hit the 50,000 words.
> 
> Yet another personal challenge here - a story written from a female PoV. I feel horrible about sexualising it so much, but to be fair, that's exactly what she was going for at the time.

### The Razor's Edge

Painful... agonising... failure.

I had to admit he had a point. Tzekel-Kan wasn't exactly known for being level-headed, or lenient. Or, come to think of it, entirely sane. And even though I knew that a lot of the priests and servants were actually quite rational people, with that lunatic at the front and centre, they could be whipped up into a murderous frenzy very easily, something I had no wish to experience yet again.

But... damn it, he was just so cute. Tulio may have been a little bit oblivious, a little bit gullible, sure. But he was just so damn _cute_. And he had charm, in his own way. A sense of humour, definitely. A whole grab-bag of luck, obviously, given that he was still alive. Not a bad voice, either. And he looked experienced. I had no problem believing he knew his way around a woman, despite that ridiculous soul patch.

He clearly had his own desires, strong and powerful enough to drag him away from wherever he'd come from, all the way to this little place. Well, I had my desires too. One in particular was jumping up and down at the front of my brain at that very moment - a kink I'd long ago given up on finding anyone in this old-fashioned city to indulge with me. And now Tulio had come bumbling into the city, and here was my chance. A pile of the gold he worshiped, with me lying right in the middle of it...

_Don't look too desperate, or you'll scare him away. Nice and slow, that's the trick._ I sat down and crossed one leg over the other, carefully looking at the other end of the room, towards the big pile of gold he'd managed to collect, listening to him pace up and down behind me, battling through his conflict.

"I can't afford any temta... gahhh, distractions."

Ooh, that was promising. I was a temptation, and he was faltering a bit. I resisted the urge to turn, deciding instead to start stroking my hair. It was a powerful gesture, I knew - mundane enough to not cause comment on its own, but at the same time, so damn sexy. I should know, I'd been practicing.

"So, I'm sorry..."

I could feel his eyes on my back, I swear. He sounded like he was apologising to himself more than me. Just to be safe, I chose that moment to pull my hair casually over my shoulder, leaving more of my back exposed for him, and quickly glanced over my shoulder.

His jaw was practically on the ground. In a voice halfway towards being a hiss, he continued. "Sooo sorry..."

Yep, he was sorry all right. I considered for a moment whether or not I should push, but decided not to. Not just yet, anyway.

I heard him inhale sharply. "Err..." he stammered, "...but, perhaps another time? Another place?"

That might not be a bad idea, I thought to myself, and from his point of view it certainly wasn't. But my specific fantasy required so many things to be in the right place, and here and right now was the only time I could see it happening. I rested my hands on my knees, laughed softly in what I hoped was an encouraging tone, and turned back to look at the slack-jawed cutie.

"Too bad," I purred as seductively as I could. "I'm free now."

I turned back. I was reasonably sure I had him, but I still wanted him to make the first physical move. He had a lot more at stake than I did. Stroking my hair, I waited to see what he would do.

"I'm... not really... sure I trust you," he said in a questioning tone. For all of his puppy-brained innocence, he could be smart. I wouldn't trust me either, but then, maybe that wasn't necessary for this.

"Mmm," I hummed for a moment. "I'm not really asking you to trust me." Tilting my head back to look over my shoulder at him, I continued. "Am I?"

He exhaled, and I could practically hear the gears grinding in his head. Then, before I could move, I felt his fingers on my shoulders, digging into my skin.

And damn... he was _good_. He knew exactly where to touch, how hard to press. I didn't even realise I was that stressed, but his wandering fingers found every single knot in my shoulders, and melted them. One after another.

We didn't have too long, I knew, but I could quite happily have spent all our time just being massaged by that scrawny little cutie. It was quite difficult to take his hands from my shoulders and stand up. But as I turned to face him, I could tell from the hungry expression on his face that I'd made the right choice.

Serve the gods, indeed.

Grabbing his shirt collar with both hands, I dragged his face onto mine and kissed him. It wasn't something I was all that experienced with, but I'd had some practice over the years, and from what I could see of his expression I wasn't doing too bad a job. Then, after the initial surprise wore off, he started kissing me back. And again - damn. He was good.

I felt his tongue slide easily between my lips as his hands wrapped around my back, holding me in place. He was stronger than he looked, and feeling him grip my body and hold it against his was just exhilarating. I took my hands off his collar and held him close, slipping one arm across his back and the other down to his waist as I caressed his tongue with my own. Tulio started sliding his fingers through my hair, and I tilted my head back gently to let him reach more of it. He had a type too, and it looked like I was it.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I finally worked my hand around to his cute little butt, but when I suddenly squeezed it I was still taken aback by how much more muscular it was than it looked. He made one of the cutest noises I've ever heard, and I'm sure that it was only our hands wrapped around each other that stopped him from jumping three feet into the air. Muscular _and_ sensitive. Good to know.

I spent a good minute or two kneading my fingers back and forward across his arse, working my way further down to see if I could reach... other bits. I couldn't quite get there, but from the noises he was making it sounded as though my efforts were very much appreciated. He kept on playing with my hair and running his hands across my back, infuriatingly refusing to go any lower. Perhaps the women where he came from were all as heavily dressed as he and Miguel had been, and seeing so much skin was still a new thing. The poor man was still a little bit uncertain.

Well, I knew how to take care of that.

Tulio made a cute, disappointed noise as I pulled back from the kiss. Then he saw the expression on my face. There can't have been much room for confusion any more.

"You know," I giggled as I slid my hand across his chest, playfully reaching towards his waist. "There's something I've... always wanted to do."

"I'm listening," he said eagerly, trying and failing to keep his gaze on my eyes. Not that I minded.

I laughed. "I'm not going to tell you," I teased. "That would be too easy. I'm sure you'll work it out," I continued as I turned away from him, swaying my hips as I walked across the room to the treasure he'd amassed from the priests.

I spent a moment looking around the various trinkets and baubles, more to tease him than anything else. I knew exactly where I wanted to be. Finally, I let my gaze fall on the pile of gold coins. It had taken half a dozen of the priests to carry them all here; most of the treasures had been functional and easy to carry, while these had been more difficult to shift.

Smiling, I walked to the pile of coins and, as I turned back, I was shocked to see him standing right in front of me. He could be very quiet when he wanted to be, and I hadn't noticed him following me so closely. I may as well have had him on a leash.

Reaching up to rest a finger on his lips, I pulled his head down to mine. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, leaned into his ear, and whispered "Count to ten. Then... well... come and get me."

Well, I had his full attention now. One quick glance at his crotch was enough to see that. He was fully erect, and judging from his size I was surprised his trousers were still containing him.

"One," he said with a surprisingly clear voice. Oh well, that just meant I had to try harder to distract him. With a soft laugh, I carefully pushed some of the gold coins up, making a little indentation just the right size for my body.

"T-t-t-two," he managed. Ahh, that was more like it.

Turning to face him, I lowered myself carefully onto the pile of gold, trying to keep my own excitement concealed. Being fucked, in a pile of treasure. Holy hells, it was about to happen. Finally.

I raised my hands and tugged at my clothing, beginning to ease it down, very slightly, to expose the tops of my breasts.

"Threefourfivesi..."

"Uh-uh," I warned him, shaking my head as I pulled the fabric back up. Much as I was looking forward to this, watching the poor man having to wait was just too much fun. Fun was important.

"Th... ree."

I kept my hands hooked around the fabric, stretching a little bit to slide some of the gold coins down to the ground, keeping my eyes firmly on his.

"F..."

As soon as he started saying the number, I jerked my hands down roughly, exposing my breasts completely. I figured he'd earned a reward.

My breasts weren't anything special, I knew. Not even the largest or perkiest in this tiny little city. There were a handful of more attractive women here, I was certain. But, here and now, I was the centre of his world, and he loved it. He stared hungrily at me, and I could tell he was imagining all of the things he could do to me and my breasts, and all of the things I could do back to him in return.

I'd thought he was already fully erect. Clearly I'd been mistaken. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Four," I prompted, after a while.

"Four," he confirmed. "Five."

Resting my hands on my breasts, I stretched and tweaked them a little, watching his eyes follow every single movement. For a moment I wondered, if I pulled them in opposite directions, if he'd go bug-eyed trying to follow them both together. If this were a cartoon, I'm sure he would have.

"Sssssssss...ix."

I carefully lifted my knees, keeping them just a little bit spread. The lower half of my clothing left a lot of my butt exposed, I knew, and I could swear I saw the moment of conflict when he had to decide whether to keep staring at my breasts, or my butt.

Well, time to make it easier for him. As he stared, completely hypnotised, I reached down and, ever so gently, slipped the knot that held the fabric in place. I spread my legs a little further, leaning back and gripping my breasts again as the fabric slid over my body and fell, leaving my pussy completely exposed, just for him.

Oh, I had his full attention now. It was all I could do not to giggle as his eyes danced up and down my body, trying to take in all of me at once. One hand still on my breast, I lifted the other from the discarded fabric and started to rub myself, up and down, imagining him inside me. I was already pretty wet - hell, the shoulder massage alone had started that off - and I could feel my juices glistening between my fingers as I touched myself, moaning gently, keeping my eyes on him.

He was completely still. I wondered if the effort of stopping himself from jumping me there and then was taking up all of his brainpower. It wouldn't have surprised me.

"Seven," I prompted, trying to keep my voice steady even as I masturbated in front of him. He didn't respond, didn't say a word.

I laughed as softly as I could, figuring that that was enough. I'd had enough waiting. Keeping my gaze on his, I purred, "Eight-nine-ten."

And, with two steps, he was on me. I threw my head back into the pile of coins and moaned in pleasure as I felt his cock sliding all the way into me, in one quick movement.

I hadn't seen it. I hadn't even noticed him pulling his trousers down, or out of the way. However he'd managed to free his erection, I had no idea. And I didn't care. He felt amazing, and I was finally getting the chance to live out my lifelong fantasy.

And it felt amazing, so much better than anything I'd experienced up to now. My limited adventures with other people had been great, in their own way, but as Tulio thrust himself into my body, over and over again, I realised that nothing I'd experienced before had ever been this intense. Maybe it was the exotic nature of this foreigner, or the excitement of knowing what would happen if we were caught, or even just the pile of treasure that my past partners had been so adamant about avoiding, lest they draw the ire of the priests or the gods or whatever it was they were afraid of. Maybe Tulio was just that good. I wasn't sure, and as I felt his cock grinding into my body, I ceased caring.

I bit my lip hard, trying to keep myself silent as I pulled his body down onto mine, something I'd never had a problem with before. Tulio grunted and moaned as I lifted my legs around him and hooked them behind his body, pulling him down even harder into myself, and I was half convinced the noise he was making would bring the entirety of El Dorado onto us. Part of my me knew that that would be a bad thing. The rest of my brain - and my body, on fire as it was - overruled it. I didn't care about anything else; this gorgeous young rogue screwing my senses out was all that mattered.

I don't know how long we were there for. Longer than I'd ever spent having sex in the past, I knew that much. The pile of coins had mostly scattered by the time Tulio even started to slow down, and I was well past the point of being able to keep track of time. I remember trying to participate more actively - trying to squeeze myself around him, trying to grab and hold and kiss and lick and make him feel as good as I was feeling. I don't know effective I was being, but as he gripped my breasts with a surprisingly gentle touch, once again massaging them exactly the way I wanted, I realised I was thinking too much. He was clearly enjoying himself with me, and I with him, and that was all that mattered.

"C-close," Tulio gasped, in between moans. "I'm close."

As I squeezed his warm body, holding him close to press my breasts against him, I considered pushing him back to take him into my mouth. I hadn't had the chance to experience that yet, with anyone. But then he thrust himself all the way into me again, even harder and deeper than he'd been before, and _wow_ , that felt far too good for anything else. I locked my legs behind him, slammed my hands into his back to hold him in place, and pulled my lips back from his.

"Then fuck me," I growled, aggressively thrusting my hips up to meet his own. "Fuck me fast, here in the middle of your gold, and don't stop until you cum."

And he did. He closed his eyes, planted his lips back on mine, and just kept on going. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, holding his head in place while we kissed, and watched his face crease as he grunted and moaned, keeping himself buried inside my body. Finally his moans grew faster, and he started shouting, and I did too, and with one final cry of my name that must have echoed through the entire city, he came for me.

As he hit his orgasm, holding his cock hard inside my pussy, I cried out in my own pleasure. He hadn't finished me off, though he'd come impressively close with just his cock - closer than I'd ever been before without using my own hand. I was expecting only a single adventure - a fling with a foreigner, and a chance to let myself be fucked in a pile of gold - but even while he started to collapse against my body, I realised there was no way in hell I wanted this to be a single adventure. We were already partners, after all, why not be _partners_ too?

My brain immediately supplied a handful of reasons, I have to admit, but I overruled them. If we survived this scam of theirs, and if Miguel was at home to the idea, maybe it'd be worth seeing if these two rogues wouldn't mind a third.

Anyway, that was a thought for another time. Tulio was motionless, still buried in me, and there was something else I wanted to do while we still had time.

For all his strength, he was almost weightless. With almost no effort, I rolled him onto his back and slid my body off his. He lolled back into the indentation we'd made in the pile of gold, eyes partly crossed, grinning as widely as a crocodile.

"Now," I informed him, "let me clean you up a little bit."

With some care, I swung my leg over his, straddling just below his still erect cock. I pulled my own clothes back into place with hands that were still shaking a little from fatigue, and knelt down, letting my hair play out over his thighs. He'd seemed quite fascinated by it before, so I was hoping he'd enjoy this little touch. I took his cock in one hand, knelt over his body, and slipped it carefully between...

"My lord?"

I bit my teeth together so hard it was a mercy I hadn't quite reached his cock yet. Panicked, I jerked my head up, scrabbling at his trousers to pull them back into place.

It was Tzekel-Kan, no doubt come to find some way to suck up to his new 'god'. Oh fuck... this wasn't good.

"Hello?" He was looking for Tulio.

"The High Priest!" I warned in a frantic whisper, swinging my leg off Tulio as he sat up, still looking more than a little dazed. "What's he gonna think if he finds one of the Gods like this with me?"

Still in the throes of panic, frantically scrabbling at my clothes to make sure they were back in place, I heard Tulio murmur "...Lucky God?"

Well, shit. I knew he was a little dense, and maybe a bit tired as well, but I'd hoped the gravitas of the situation would have sunk in somewhat. But no - he was still as oblivious as ever. In panicked exasperation, I started clawing at his face, trying to get him to remember the 'painful, agonising failure' he'd been so hung up on before. But no - just the same old clueless puppy-dog eyes I'd somehow found attractive.

Gritting my teeth, panicking and grasping for more time before the High Priest found us, I did the other thing I'd been wanting to do since the first time I saw him. I grabbed at his motionless body, lifted him from the ground, and kicked him in the arse so hard that he flew across the room, pushing him out to deal with Tzekel-Kan while I lay back in the pile of treasure and cursed myself for having a 'type'.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://jasmine.paheal.net/_images/4691a071cdae5820cfd4f62491514a83/713525%20-%20Chel%20The_Road_to_El_Dorado.jpg)


End file.
